


Revelations

by Jhonnies



Series: It All Started with a Cell Phone Series [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela finding out was the least of their worries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's the sequel.
> 
> I used the word 'Revelations' as the title because of its use in photography (read the story to understand) and because of its normal meaning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters.
> 
> Words in italic are flashbacks. Words between quotation marks (" ") are speech, while words between apostrophes (' ') are thoughts.

The field agents repeated the question:

"What?"

"Oh. Busted."

Booth's face drained of color when he saw what Angela was playing with.

"Is that my phone?"

"Uhm, no?"

The FBI agent started to argue with the artist about privacy. Angela seized her time and slipped her best friend the cell phone.

"Booth put me as annoying? I agree that sometimes we don't see each other eye to eye, but to classify me as annoying?" – She muttered to herself as she walked towards the forensic platform. – "Let me change this. There. Bones."

Doctor Camille Saroyan approached one of her best anthropologists:

"Isn't that Seeley's phone?"

"Yes, Angela handed it to me and now I'm going to look through his photographs."

"Oh, count me in! But we shouldn't do this."

"But you just said you wanted in!"

"I meant we shouldn't do this here. Let's go to the break room."

"Okay."

The two women made their way upstairs, encountering Daisy and Sweets sharing a couch and all the other squints sitting at the glass table discussing what is the best way to get blood off of their clothes.

"Can we look at them now, Cam?"

"Yes, I think we're safe."

Daisy Wick rose from her seat when she saw the small object her bosses were handling.

"Doctor Brennan! Doctor Saroyan!" – She said in that ear-piercing tone she gets when excited. – "Is that what I think it is? The Holy Grail?"

"It's Booth's phone. I'm going to look through his photos."

At the (mildly confused) anthropologist's statement the conversation at the table died and the squints started to pay attention to the women in the room.

"How did you get that?" – Hodgins asked. – "And can I see it?"

"Angela." – A bunch of lowly-spoken 'Of course' was heard. – "And yes. Does anyone else want to see it?"

"I would like that." – Vincent said at the same time Finn muttered 'yeah!'

The interested squints gathered around Doctor Brennan, leaving at the table a calm Arastoo, a depressed Fisher, an amused Wendell and a very nervous Zack.

"Even you, Vince?"

The British squint answered his husband:

"Can you honestly say you wouldn't like to know what he is like beneath that hard exterior, love?"

"Good point."

Only Zack remained at the glass table as the other three men stood up and walked towards the bigger group.

Hodgins turned to his best friend:

"Come on buddy, you're the only one missing…"

"I believe Agent Booth should be allowed some level of privacy."

"Eh, your loss."

 

* * *

 

 

The first photo was of Parker Booth in a blue uniform kicking a ball towards the goal.

Cam and Daisy came to the same conclusion:

"Oh my God, Parker playing soccer is so cute!"

"I agree."

At the table, Zack thought of the picture's origin:

'Seeley couldn't be at Parker's game due to a case, so I accompanied Rebecca to the match and took that photo just before he scored a goal. He was so happy when he saw me in the stands.'

Unconsciously, Zack started to smile. Not the grin he usually showed, but the full blown smile he'd save for special moments.

Only two people noticed the change in the forensic anthropologist: the psychologist and the British squint.

'I've never seen his feelings so unguarded.'

'I wonder what Zack is thinking about.'

 

The second photo was of the Jeffersonian women. The quartet was in a bar's booth with drinks in hand.

"Oh, this was taken the day after we caught that guy who gave the woman's bones to his dog!"

At the glass table, a memory of the case sparked up:

" _So, who do you think did it, Zack?"_

" _Seeley, you know I don't like to guess."_

" _But your instincts are always spot on!"_

" _Fine. But you'll owe me."_

" _So many good ways to pay up." – The agent said before kissing his lover._

Both Lance and Vince had kept their eyes on Zack's light blush.

'Who's he thinking of?'

'What reason could he have to blush?'

 

The third photo had been taken earlier that same night; it was a picture of Zack and Vincent holding a drink-filled tray each. Neither of them was looking at the camera, instead they were talking to each other, unaware of the photographer.

"I do not remember that picture being taken."

'I do.' – Zack thought.

'Vince was so entranced in our conversation, he did not notice Seeley approaching. I did. That was the reason I stayed behind for a moment, just enough for him to kiss me and help me with my tray.'

The squint's blush grew darker.

Once again, only Sweets and Vincent had seen it.

'This is really odd.'

'It's almost like he knew the order of the photos. But then again he used Booth's phone to take the photo of all of us.'

 

The fourth photo was of all the other male squints, plus Booth and Sweets, sitting at their table.

"Hey, Zack, here's that photo you took."

That brought Zack from his thoughts.

"The one with all of you?"

"No, the one with only the guys." – Finn noticed what he'd said and completed. – " 'Cept you an' Vince."

 

The fifth photo was of the entire group minus Zack, who was taking the picture.

"Here's the other one you took."

Zack gave them a sad smile, which slowly became happy, as he remembered what happened after he took that photo.

" _Zack, give that phone to the bartender and come here. We're not complete without you." – His voice said 'we' but his tone said 'I'._

_The squint/photographer gave all of them one of his blinding smiles._

The sixth photo was of the complete staff of the Jeffersonian, with Doctor Addy standing in front of his lover, who had his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

 

The seventh photo was of Parker and his dad eating ice cream cones.

"I didn't expect agent Booth to ever look so happy." – Mister Fisher said in his monotone.

'That was from last weekend.' – The only person still sitting started to smile.

" _You sure you don't mind, Zack?"_

" _Seeley, I like Parker. He's one of the few kids who like me. Of course I don't mind."_

_Booth kissed his lover:_

" _Have I told you I love you?"_

" _Not today. But we have only been awake for 30 minutes."_

'We went to the park, to the natural history museum and to the National Air and Space Museum that day.'

 

The eighth photo was of Zack and Parker mimicking a T-Rex outside the National Museum of Natural History.

"Zack, why are you and Parker making Calvin and Hobbes- like faces outside the museum?"

The cartoon characters mention by Wendell would have not been understood by Doctor Addy, did Parker not like them.

"Because there are dinosaurs inside the natural history museum." – He explained being deliberately obtuse.

When it became clear that they weren't getting a better explanation, they focused once again in Booth's phone.

 

The ninth photo was of Seeley pushing Parker in the swings.

 

Zack flinched in expectation for the last photograph.

Daisy's loud voice flooded the room:

"Oh my God!"

The last photograph depicted Zachary Addy lying down on his stomach in Booth's bed. There was only a thin white sheet covering the squint's posterior. His face had a smile different of any other smile his friends had ever seen, along with eyes so deep you could drown in the pure emotion they held.

Zack fidgeted under his friends' gaze.

Amazingly, Brennan was the one to break the shocked silence:

"I knew Booth was seeing someone!"

Zack blushed harder than usual.

 

Booth and Angela joined the rest of the staff. All, minus Bones and Zack, were frozen in shock.

"Is everything okay with them, Zack?"

"They found The Picture."

"Oh."

"Booth, don't worry, it'll pass. Just give them a little time." – Angela shrugged.

 

One by one, they came back to the land of the conscious:

"So, that explains the changes in Booth's behavior."

"Did you know that the most expensive camera ever sold was a rare 1923 Leica camera, which went for $2.8 million at auction in Vienna?"

"You have been holding out on me, buddy."

"You are a better choice than I ever was."

"How long? Tell us everything!"

"This is unexpected."

"Nice, man."

"I knew you'd find someone."

"What about the fraternization rules?"

Zack looked over at his lover and said:

"And you thought Angela was the biggest threat."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't manage to recognize everyone, the order in which they wake up is:
> 
> Lance Sweets
> 
> Vincent Nigel-Murray
> 
> Jack Hodgins
> 
> Camille Saroyan
> 
> Daisy Wick
> 
> Arastoo Vaziri
> 
> Finn Abernathy
> 
> Wendell Bray
> 
> Fisher


End file.
